islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
Upgrading Recipes
Recipes can be upgraded by cooking a lot of the same one. You can check how many by hovering over the first star on the recipe you want to cook. Upgraded recipes cannot be stolen from - it is still one dish, only that it now gives an additional experience point when harvested. Amount you have to cook The chart below will show you how many of each recipe you have to cook to gain that star. Amounts are cumulative, so if you had cooked the 68 Chili necessary to gain the first star, you will have cooked 68 of the 204 necessary for the second star. Once you've cooked and harvested your recipes from the stove, you may sell them without decreasing the count on your cooked recipes. For more detailed information regarding each specific recipe's upgrading ingredients, you will have to click on the name of the recipe to visit that page. Rewards Stars mark the number of upgrades you have. Once you have gained the star, it turns yellow. Stars indicate how likely you are to make an "excellent" recipe. For each star you gain, you gain 10% in the chances you'll make an excellent recipe, to the maximum of 3 stars, or 30% and an additional reward(See below for more info on Additional Rewards). An excellent recipe is one that gives you 1 additional xp when you harvest it (players will see a "Bonus +1" floating up on their experience bar). You can tell a recipe is an excellent one when you go to harvest it. The stove you have it cooking in will have large round sparkles rising from it along with the steam. Excellent recipes will not give you more coins. Thus they are not a separate item when you harvest it. It will stack with the other recipes. Additional Rewards for Cooking Stars were added on November 18, 2010. Once a reward is earned it will be rewarded each time you cook the recipe again and not just once. The reward for the first recipe star is +100% Serving Value. This will double the amount you cook in one pot similar to the Tiki God of Cooking but does not require double the ingredients. For example when you cook Sugar you will only need 3 Sugar Cane but when you harvest you will get Sugar x2. The second recipe star gives you one additional xp when you start cooking the recipe. The third recipe star will reduce the cooking time by one minute. The rewards are cumlative meaning once you get the second star you will get the additional XP and the +100% Serving Value and when you get the third star you will get all three rewards when you cook that recipe again. Gaining a star will also give you experience. For the first star, you gain 25xp, and can make a post for your neighbors to give 10xp. For the second, you gain 50xp and your post gives 25xp. For the third and final star, you gain 100xp and your post gives 50xp. There is no additional bonus or prize for completing all the recipes' upgrades, only what is given for completing each individual recipe. See also *Upgrading Crops *Tiki God of Cooking Category:Cooking